


support - headcanons

by sailor_bean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Support, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aka writing is my coping mechanism, breakdowns, but what can you do, gender neutral reader, headcanons, idk if this is good, kuroo being the bf we all deserve, or in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_bean/pseuds/sailor_bean
Summary: tumblr link: https://sailor-bean.tumblr.com/post/632274639563915264/support-kuroo-x-gender-neutral-readerthank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	support - headcanons

  * kuroo doesn’t know what’s wrong and it’s worrying him


  * all he knows is that you broke down completely with quiet, body-shaking sobs as soon as he asked how you were doing when you came into his room not looking like your usual self


  * you wouldn’t meet his eyes but he started muttering gently to you, “hey, god, (y/n), i’m sorry, i didn’t know— can i hug you?”


  * you gently nodded, staying starkly upright for a few moments after he wrapped his strong arms around you with a gentle kind of support before you finally collapsed against his chest


  * you buried your head into him, and he reciprocated, holding you tighter and whispering soft affirmations into your hair


  * “you’re going to be okay, i promise. and i’ll always be here for you. there’s nothing that could stop that.”


  * he noticed your breath was shaky, so he began to take deep breaths to subconsciously remind you


  * he stroked his one of his thumbs against your arm, back and forth, in a soothing motion he knew you appreciated


  * he also slowly backed up making it so the two of you could sit on his bed instead of standing in the middle of his room


  * all in all, he was doing his absolute best to try and calm you down


  * once you finally began to breathe steadily, he loosened his hold a bit and slipped one of his arms out to cradle your face in his hand


  * “do you wanna talk about it?” it was a simple question, yes, but you could feel the genuine concern radiate off him in waves, and it warmed your heart to know that he really cared about you so much


  * if you didn’t want to talk about it, he would understand totally and completely. he didn’t really like talking about his problems either, so he put aside how much he wanted to help you and focused on attempting to keep you relaxed and maybe even cheer you up if you felt like it


  * if you did, he would be listening intently, nodding along and making any needed comments (“that sucks, i’m so sorry” or “you actually are smart, but whatever” or “hey, you know i love you, right?”) as long as it wouldn’t be too disruptive


  * once you finished speaking, he would comfort you again before asking if you wanted any advice


  * if he did give you some, it would be the best solution he could come up with and be sure to support you whenever he could with whatever you were dealing with.


  * if not he would understand but would instead look for little ways he could make your life easier, like making you a lunch for school or offering to study together so you could focus your mind on solving whatever problem you had


  * really, kuroo is the perfect person to go to when you have a problem


  * whether it’s big or small he’ll do everything he can to make sure you’re back to feeling better in a healthy way


  * if you try to thank him for this, he’ll just shrug it off with a lazy smile, saying something like “hey, what are boyfriends for?” or “no, no, thanks are not accepted”


  * but you can tell he appreciates you noticing his efforts


  * the next time he sees you after your breakdown he’ll give you a hug that’s a little longer than usual and he’ll hold you a little tighter to cement the fact that he’s there for you in your head


  * he’ll text/ask you randomly if you’re okay like 20 times too


  * it might be a little overboard but it’s just how he shows he cares


  * it’s also incredibly adorable so there’s that too


  * kuroo just wants to be a part of your support system, like he is for kenma on the court


  * he loves you and he wants you to always be okay
  * but he knows that’s not always possible so when you’re not, he tries his hardest to make sure you’ll be back to being happy and smiling at his dumb chemistry jokes again soon



**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: https://sailor-bean.tumblr.com/post/632274639563915264/support-kuroo-x-gender-neutral-reader
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
